The Ultimate Sacrafice
by nights1234
Summary: What would your support do for you? This is a one shot that I did, and I really hope that you guys like it


**Happy Valentine's Day, I hope that you enjoy this little story that I wrote. It is a one shot about your supports this Valentine's Day. If you liked this story consider following me, and if you enjoyed this story consider following me on my other accounts /NightsWrites and pages/Nights-Writes/498523770266111 **

**So without further ado, please enjoy!**

"Welcome to Summoners Rift"

Leona was used to hearing that, as she bought her relic shield and pots. The thing that she wasn't used to was supporting Ezreal. She was spending her Valentine's Day in an arena fighting over a political debate. "This better be a game stopping the next rune war." mumbled Leona.

"C'mon Leona, we got this." said a voice that was energetic, not angry or aggressive like all of her other ad carries. This took Leona off guard, who ended up shrugging. She was tired, and just wanted to get her game over with.

"Why are you sitting in base?" said Leona, annoyed that Ezreal wasn't making the most of the possible time before the minions spawned.

"I just wanted to walk to lane with you." replied Ezreal with a shrug "Just so that we could you know… make it to lane-"

"Get out of base scrubs." said another voice that sounded like he wasn't too happy, it was none other than the Jax top.

"Sure thing, just calm down man." replied Ezreal, trying to calm down the Jax, who had probably lost a couple games before this one.

Leona and Ezreal walked to lane together, talking about their discoveries and adventures out of the rift. It was only for a few seconds, but Leona had suddenly become happier about the game. Finally she didn't get yelled at for not warding or anything else of the sort so far. Despite this, she was still very skeptical, as her AD carries were always happy, until they make a mistake and died for it. Then they would become harsh, mean, and all of a sudden all of his mistakes were her fault. It was what bothered her most about the game, how two faced all of the people in the league were.

"Hey, come leash me, going smiteless." said the voice of the jungler. It was a Vi, who was wearing a different uniform than before. She was wearing a neon orange jumpsuit, with magenta pink gauntlets. Her bright blue hair reflected the lights off of her hair and onto the rest of the jungle. Leona had kept a mental clock for the jungle camps. "Red spawns in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Suddenly a lizard appeared in front of her, exactly like she had timed. She had gone on and hit the lizard once with her shield, making sure to stun the lizard with the front of her shield. After she was satisfied with the stun that she had put onto the lizard, she had gone to lane with Ezreal.

"Leona when we go in, go in on their Caitlyn."

"Got it"

"Ok, land a good stun and we should get this."

"Sure."

Leona and thrown her Zenith blade towards the Caitlyn, who in turn shot her 90 caliber net sideways to dodge it. Afterwards, the Zenith blade continued to surge forward, making contact with Taric who had reactively flashed to join Caitlyn in an attempt to get to safety. "Perfect" Leona thought as she was dragged towards Taric. Suddenly, instead of focusing onto the Taric that made contact with her Zenith blade, she had hit Caitlyn square in the forehead with her shield. Caitlyn had fallen to the ground stunned, if only for about 1.25 seconds. Leona took this time to call on the power of the sun to create a shield of sunlight to raise her defenses against the duo of enemies.

"Come on Ezreal" yelled Leona, making sure to exhaust Caitlyn.

Ezreal had vanished into particles of yellow sparks, and reappeared in front of her. Caitlyn was almost dead, just one more auto attack.

"First blood!" yelled a voice

"An ally has been slain." said the voice clarifying who died.

"An enemy has been slain." the voice continued.

"Wait what?" yelled Leona outraged. That was her first blood.

"WTF Vi!" said the Jax, who had just died.

"What?" replied Vi, who didn't give much of a care about what Jax was saying.

"Why didn't you gank for me?" asked Jax extremely aggravated at his jungler for her lack of assistance.

"I didn't think that you were gonna die so fast." Vi countered harshly.

Leona shrugged it off, stuff happens, and it was for the best that she didn't get aggravated. Ezreal was still seemingly healthy, and they were pushing down the tower. 'Just a little bit more' she thought.

"Your team has destroyed a turret." The voice beamed.

"Good Job Ezreal!" shouted the voice of their mid laner Veigar.

"Nice Job Ez" shouted the voice of the Vi, who sounded optimistic.

"Well it's good to know that at least our Ez isn't shit!" Jax said angrily.

Leona became upset; it was always the AD carry that took all of the credit. Leona didn't mind that much, because all that she cared about was winning, but it was still bothered her. She had gone into the bush and recalled to base to spend her newfound gold. She had successfully went back to base and bought a warden's mail and a Giant's belt. Suddenly she had felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and heard someone whisper into her ear.

"Good job Leona." whispered Ezreal. Suddenly, Leona had turned a bright shade of pink. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. She turned and whispered back into his ear.

"Thank you." She replied.

Leona and Ezreal had gone back to lane, and had a wonderful time in lane. Caitlyn hadn't been killed very often afterwards because of her long range keeping her safe, but poor Taric was getting killed so often that Leona would see him dead more than in lane. Suddenly it all went downhill.

"An ally has been slain." A voice had boomed.

"What the fuck Leona." Veigar yelled extremely vulgarly "You already took bottom tower, you should be roaming." Even thought she had been roaming to ward objectives like baron.

Suddenly the rest of her team had jumped on the train of blame and hatred towards her.

"I know right, she never wards either." Vi said, despite the fact that Leona had two wards on Baron Nashor, and the Dragon.

"I have died five times, and has Leona ever bothered to gank top? Jax added "No, not once."

All three members had joined the game's "all" chat, letting their enemies hear their frustration.

"Report this Leona, unskilled player."

"Report Leona, she has gotten zero wards."

"Please Report Leona, so bad."

All of this abuse had occurred for the next twenty minutes. Leona was frustrated to begin with, and after being harassed by her team, she felt about ready to give up. "Oh my god, this Leona is so bad." she mumbled underneath her breath coaching herself mentally. She knew that there was nothing that she could do about it. Did she really deserve this? What did she do wrong? Was there any way that she didn't know about to place five wards on the map? She just didn't know. She was so upset, and there was nothing that she could do to help herself.

She was crying by the steps to the shop. The shopkeeper couldn't care less about how Leona was feeling while he was counting the money that he was making by selling counterfeit Doran's items. She couldn't help it. She was spending Valentine's Day in an arena being abused by her team. Suddenly she heard a voice that was coming from someone next to her. It was Ezreal's.

"Guys, this Leona is fine!" Ezreal said, "Just look at how fed she got me!"

"Don't try to help her" replied Veigar "she should go get cancer and die."

Ezreal walked over towards Leona, and sat down beside her. "Hey Leona." said Ezreal.

"Hey." She mumbled back

"Don't take what they said personally." replied Ezreal trying to give Leona a reassuring smile.

"That's kind of hard with them telling me to get cancer and all." Leona mumbled back, sadly.

Ezreal reached into his pocket, and took out a small heart shaped thing wrapped in paper. Ezreal then handed it to Leona, who took it in her hand, and opened it. "That was meant for me to have for valentines, but I want you to have it." Ezreal told Leona as she opened the wrapper to find a small piece of chocolate. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Leona smile. She popped it into her mouth, and started chewing on it. "It's not much, but I just want you to know, that you carried me this game, no matter what they say. I just want you to know-" Ezreal tried to complete his sentence but was cut off.

"Come on Ezreal group mid." Jax yelled.

"Shall we go my carry?" said Ezreal, getting up and offering his hand to help Leona up.

Everyone was mid, while the enemy team was obviously ahead in the game. This was because all of the solo lanes were winning, but that didn't matter. The game was forty minutes so far, and everyone was max level and her team was at the enemy inhibitor. Suddenly the enemy team Amumu had thrown part of his bandage towards the Veigar. It was a direct hit. Suddenly, Leona couldn't move and neither could the rest of their team.

The enemy Garen had one shot Veigar, and was extremely low, Jax had focused on killing Garen, and dove into the enemy team alone. Then Vi, thinking that Jax was supposed to engage for the team went in. Suddenly both of them died, and it was just Ezreal and Leona. The enemy team Galio had tried to burst the Ezreal, but since he had already used his ultimate, he was peeled off by Leona.

"An enemy has been slain."

Suddenly Amumu used his bandage toss to try to stun Ezreal, but Leona had used her flash to body block it for him. After that Amumu, who was already damaged didn't have his stun. He died to Ezreal's auto attacks afterwards.

"Double Kill!"

Taric was in the back giving heals to Caitlyn despite him being low before the fight even started, but after he saw that there was no more front line except his 100 health Garen he decided to try and dive Ezreal.

Taric stunned Leona to try to separate them while Garen tried to dive Ezreal. Caitlyn did a lot of damage, and managed to get Leona down to extremely low HP. Ezreal had used his mystic shot to kill off Garen because he was so low.

"Triple Kill!"

Caitlyn had turned and started to focus Ezreal. Leona could see Caitlyn's bullets penetrating Ezreal's skin, while he was barely clinging on. The enemy team Taric wasn't much better, as he was on the brink of death, and with all the strength that Ezreal could muster, he made his final stand.

"AAggghhhhh!" Ezreal yelled. He had fired his Trueshot barrage, and killed Taric, while Caitlyn was barely hanging on by a shred. Caitlyn managed to move back to her inhibitor tower, and set up her sniper rifle. Suddenly Ezreal's forehead had a red dot on it, and it didn't take long for Ezreal to realize that it was Caitlyn's ultimate, Ace in the Hole.

"Quadra Kill"

"Well I guess this is the end of the line, just stall out and try to wait for the rest of the team to come back up." Ezreal told Leona smiling in reassurance before his impending death. A tear rolled down Leona's eye. The only person who was nice to her the whole game was about to die, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

No. Leona wouldn't let that happen.

Leona walked up to the laser signifying the path of the shot and raised her shield to try to block the shot. Her attempt was in vain, as the shot had pierced her shield and rammed straight into her heart. Ezreal watched in shock as he realized what happened. He realized what his support just did for him. Leona had body blocked a Caitlyn ultimate. His support had just made the ultimate sacrifice.

Ezreal looked at his gauntlet and charged for the Caitlyn. Ezreal had torn down the Inhibitor tower in a fit of rage.

"Your team has destroyed an inhibitor."

"Your team has destroyed a turret."

"Your team has destroyed a turret."

Finally the Ezreal managed to lifesteal back to full health, and regain his abilities. The Caitlyn was also back and fully healed up from base. Ezreal had tore holes into Caitlyn's flesh, and Caitlyn was now acting out of desperation. Caitlyn had pierced Ezreal's body with her once again with her bullets and lined up her Piltover Peacemaker for the killing blow. Suddenly Ezreal had disappeared into sparks, and reappeared behind Caitlyn.

"GG well played." Ezreal whispered into Caitlyn's ear before firing his mystic shot for the killing blow.

"Penta kill!"

The minions had destroyed the nexus, which exploded into tiny pieces. "Victory!" shouted the voice, signaling that the game was over.

**Thank you for reading this story, when you queue up with you friend, or some more… special, just remember to thank your support for Valentine's Day because who knows what they are gonna do for you. If you liked this story please consider liking it and favoriting it. Also if you want to really stay updated, follow me on pages/Nights-Writes/498523770266111 and /NightsWrites I hope that you liked the story and I hope that you have/had a wonderful Valentine's Day!**


End file.
